


Shining light

by Inkera



Series: Whumptober [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 5, Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, OC Pearl - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Renegade Pearl, Rescue, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkera/pseuds/Inkera
Summary: Whumptober Day 5 Prompt: RescueOC Pearl-centric short drabble.Sometimes, all it takes is one brave soul to set an example.-Tumblr: inkera0
Series: Whumptober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Shining light

**Author's Note:**

> tw: physical abuse

Like every other gem, her entire life is laid out before her.

Assigned to Emerald to replace her old pearl. Organize and file her reports. Clean the floors. Schedule her meetings. Day after day.

Day after day, she watches other servant gems under Emerald’s control do their duties, their purpose made clear from day one. They're just cogs in a larger machine no one has a full grasp of but are expected to believe in - to labor for each and every day.

She reminds herself of this simple fact after every kick to the stomach and backhand to the face. She tries not to lose sight of her purpose after every forced regeneration (for the little long-term changes in her appearance - and when Emerald doesn’t want to bother with the Reef). 

Her purpose is clear: be the perfect servant. Wants and feelings don’t matter.

Except, everything changes the moment Emerald is ordered to Earth to assist with the war effort. That’s when the pearl sees another - strong and brave, and most of all, _free_ \- alongside the notorious rebel leader Rose Quartz. That’s when she realizes everything she’s been made for doesn’t have to be everything. 

Crouched over the poofed Emerald’s gem, the Renegade extends her hand with a smile. “Come. You’re safe now.”

The pearl takes it. 


End file.
